


Let's Get Out of Here

by evies_mal



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jealous mal, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evies_mal/pseuds/evies_mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't touch Mal's girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Out of Here

Mal didn't want to come to this fancy party filled to the brim with some of the world's most dirt repellent women and self proclaimed "important" men. She didn't want to go anywhere tonight in fact, much less the fourteenth floor of some expensive skyscraper. Her mood would have been positively lovely had she had been able to stay in with Evie and cuddle all night in their dorm room away from the judging eyes of the upperclassmen. She definitely did not want to be standing awkwardly next to a table laden with cheeses and wine bottles, that probably cost more than she would spend on coffee within two months, as she watched her lovely girlfriend be courted by what could have been the most polished, self absorbed man Mal had ever seen. 

She hated him. Sure, he was handsome, gelled blonde hair and a charming smile that could manipulate even the proudest and smartest. (Mal would know; Evie had charmed her into doing some frankly, ridiculous and downright mortifying things just by shooting her the smallest of smiles. She wasn't sure if Evie knew the affect her grin had on her, and Mal was most definitely not going to tell her.)  
But he was disgusting. You could tell by the way his eyes flickered, every few seconds, to the mirror hanging in the wall across from where he was standing. You could tell by the way his eyes flickered down Evie's body when he wasn't looking at the mirror. 

Mal could think of nothing more appealing than walking over to them, ripping the man's disgusting hand from where it was placed on Evie's waist, though she had repeatedly moved away from him he would not cease his advances, and kissing her right there in front of everyone. As much as she wished she could, seething was the next best option. They hadn't exactly come out to their parents yet and Mal knew exactly how their mothers, two of the richest, most influential women in the country, would react to knowing their daughters were completely in love with each other. With Grimhilde's obsession with image, finding out Evie was a lesbian would ruin her plan of basically selling her off to some wealthy businessman and shatter the facade she had had going, for almost seventeen years now, that she was a good parent. 

Maleficent was different however. She wouldn't care if Mal was a lesbian, she wouldn't care about Mal's sexuality if someone paid her, it was the fact that Mal loved Evie that would bother her.  
Love was weakness. That's what her mother told her repeatedly and it was only until recently that Mal had started to question that mindset. In fact she had been questioning it since almost a year ago, coincidentally, around the same amount of time she had met Evie. 

Mal watched as her lovely girlfriend fidgeted in obvious discomfort from the man's hand placement. She knew why Evie wasn't making a move to twist his wrist, kick him down and call him a few choice words that had entered her vocabulary upon spending excessive amounts of time with Mal. She most definitely would have retaliated against the man, but with her mother (who, at seeing the man's hand resting on her daughter's waist, had simply smiled wider and continued their conversation) watching her every move, she decided against it. Despite all her flaws, Evie loved her mother. Up until meeting Mal, she had never once thought her mother could be wrong about anything. Mal had introduced Evie to concepts that she had never thought twice about in the past. Feminism, was one, also the fact that she was very very attracted to girls. Or, maybe, just one girl. 

As the three of them talked, once or twice Evie would glance at Mal and make eye contact with a look that was obviously a plead for help. Grimhilde said something that caused the man to laugh and as he did his hand slid down to Evie's hip, and that was Mal's breaking point. She stormed up to them and pushed the man forcefully away from Evie and kissed her full on the mouth. 

Evie let out a small "oh!" in surprise, which Mal found absolutely adorable and she smiled into the kiss as she reached up to wrap her arms around Evie's neck.  
She elevated herself slightly by standing on her toes to be able to have better access to Evie's mouth, and silently cursed at the fact that even though Evie was about five inches taller than her without heels, Evie had insisted on the extra height. 

They stayed like this for at least a minute, with everyone staring at them with a wide variety of different expressions. Grimhilde was staring at them with a look of utter shock and horror. Maleficent was gazing at them with a stony expression on her pale face, and the man from earlier looked slightly angry and dumbfounded, as though he couldn't understand the concept of a woman preferring someone else over him.

When Mal was fully satisfied with the reaction her spectacle was causing she pulled away from Evie and marched up to the man with a menacing glare adorning her face. 

"Stay away from my fucking girl." She growled out in a low whisper She then turned to her girlfriend. "Come on E, let's get out of here."

Mal took Evie's hand and they approached the elevator when they heard the shrill scream come from Evie's mother. 

"Evie-! What, what do you think you're doing?!" She almost ran towards them and looked at Evie with a look of utter disgust. When she was standing almost two feet in front of them, she raised her hand as though to hit Evie and was bringing her hand down when Mal, with inhuman speed, shot her hand out to grab Grimhildes's wrist. 

"Don't." Mal said in a low, menacing voice.  
Many things fueled her anger. Mal could list them for the rest of her life and never run out of options, but the thought of anyone hurting Evie, physically or emotionally, was enough to make Mal kill a man. "Don't you fucking dare." 

"Excuse me?" Grimhilde looked at her incredulously, "You don't tell me what to do, little girl." 

Mal laughed, "Yeah okay, I'll get back to you on that. But I want you to know, your daughter is the most beautiful, amazing girl on this entire fucking planet and the fact that you don't see that is honestly astounding. Let's go Evie."

Mal pushed through the throng of people that had gathered around them during the confrontation and Mal made sure not to shove the one's that were shooting them sympathetic looks, too hard. They got into the elevator and stood in comfortable silence during their descent. Mal had been rubbing small circles into the back of Evie's hand with her thumb as they walked back to their dorm building. 

"Thanks." Evie said as they unlocked the door to their room. 

"Don't mention it, Princess." Mal smiled wickedly at the way Evie's cheekbones tinted a dark pink at the nickname, and kissed her on both of the red patches. "I love you."

Evie smiled at her, though it was short lived when a look of worry came over her beautiful face. "Oh god- my mother, holy shit Mal, what am I going to do?"

"Hey, baby it's going to be okay. Don't worry about her. Also, I'm sorry about the scene I made that's probably not going to sit well with the public. But, God, Evie I couldn't stand the way he was touching you."

Evie giggled. "Yeah, well you know I'm your's." She giggled again, "so you were jealous."

"E, I think we both know the answer to that question without me having to admit it."

They walked back over to their bed and laid down, still fully dressed, as Mal pressed her back into Evie's torso. The bed was small, leaving little room for either of them, not that they were complaining. Evie pressed a kiss to her temple. 

"Nope. Admit you were jealous." She moved her lips down to her cheek, and over her lips. Mal shivered at the feeling of her warm breathe coasting over her lips and down her neck. 

"I was jealous." She mumbled out. Evie laughed. 

"What? Oh my god Mal, that's so embarrassing." She said in a mocking tone before she pressed her lips onto her girl's. "I love you so, so much."

"I know." She said in between kisses. "Also, Princess, don't worry about your mother. Everything will be fine."

Evie stood up and Mal instantly noticed the cold feeling that came over her body from her girlfriend's absence. Evie paced around the room and ran her hands through her hair. 

"But what if it's not, Mal? What if she disowns me? I know everything she did to me I know she definitely doesn't deserve for me to care about her but I can't help it." She looked at her girlfriend and Mal's heart broke at the expression on her face and the tears pooling in the corner of her brown eyes. 

"Princess..." Mal drifted off. Evie was now looking at herself in the mirror hanging on their door and frowning slightly as she ran her hands over her own arms, thighs and stomach. Mal knew what she was doing. She did it all the time. Critiquing herself in the mirror while muttering to herself about the imperfections she possessed. Mal didn't understand any of it. Sure she definitely wasn't one to obsess over physical beauty the way Evie did, but Evie's good looks were mostly a contributing factor in their relationship, they were nothing compared to the way she laughed when Mal tickled her sides, or the way she would whisper in a raspy voice after just waking up, "Mal, baby come back to bed." 

"Princess, come here. " Mal commanded. Evie obeyed with one last glance at her reflection and crawled back into the mattress, positioning herself in Mal's lap.  
"We aren't going to worry about your mother right now, okay? You need to rest."

Mal stood up and pulled Evie up with her as she slowly unzipped Evie's dress and as much as she would liked to go further with Evie tonight as they had after most of their other nights out, she knew that her girlfriend just needed to sleep. She slid the dress down to Evie's ankles and allowed the dark blue fabric to pool around her ankles. 

"Evie, you are so beautiful." Mal said as she kissed her shoulder. "So, so beautiful." Evie shuddered, when Mal left her to walk over to their closet and pull out one of their many sweatshirts, the largest men's size they could find at their local Walmart at Mal's insistence that they "needed at least ten between the two of them. Also E, baby you look adorable in oversized clothes." 

Evie pulled the sweatshirt over her head, it fell down to her knees and she looked over at Mal who was watching her with a look of pure adoration, before she pulled her into a heated kiss. Evie was taken aback slightly. 

"Mal as much as I would love to have sex with you right now, I don't think I'm really-" she started but was cut off by the gentle hand that laced it's fingers with her's.

"It's okay Evie, don't apologize. You need to rest. I'm not going to pressure you into anything you're not in the mood for." She smiled at her girlfriend and meant every word she said. Evie laid back down on the bed and Mal soon followed after she had put on her own sweatshirt. She settled herself into her girlfriend's waiting arms and felt her warm stomach press into her back. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
